Solar photovoltaic arrays occupy large areas and are made up of many individual solar panels. For example, a 10 megawatt (MW) array might contain 50,000 individual panels. Each panel includes many individual solar cells wired together. Panels are wired to allow for continuing operation in the presence of individual cell failures. Solar arrays are further wired to allow strings of panels to continue operation in the presence of individual panel failures.
Therefore, given such a fault-tolerant wiring system, techniques for identifying failures at the cell and at the panel level, for example, in order schedule maintenance and swap out of failed components, would be desirable.